The ByProduct
by Olinas
Summary: What would be the name of a person that somehow teleported to Xen and survive long enough to get back to Earth only to get drafted into OverWatch and while all of this is happening he loses all memory of Xen and how he got there and back
1. The Beginning

**The By-Product**

**Chapter One:The Beginning**

Hi, I'm Olinas and I am of course a noob so please don't flame. I have just started writing and I was wondering if you guys can give me some advice on how to be a better writer on yeah I hope you enjoy. Oh and this story is kind of based on HL2's storyline but I'm to morph it and change it so it can fit my story.

Disclamer:**I DO NOT OWN HALF-LIFE **(Althoght I wish I did)

PS:Thanks exeHL for the advice because as I read your review I thought to myself 'He's right...' so yeah thanks again

On Combine Homeworld

"Hmm...it seems that you Gordon Freeman has destroyed one of our citadels"

"Yes, Mr. Freeman had done 'many' impossible things...but it seems that he is slipping out of my control...slowly but surely"

"What will you do about this...problem..."

"We should use him..."

"You dont mean..."

"Yes...I do"

Back on Earth

As a dropship flew above White Forest it only had one occupant and that occupant was Assassin Alpha Zero/Eight or AO8 for short

"Your mission is to kill Gordon Freeman and anyone and I mean **_anyone_** who gets in your way." AO8 said outloud

'Heh...repeating my mission objective sure doesn't help it sound easier...' AO8 thought

The dropship started to slow down as it neared its destination all the while AO8 was gathering as much ammo he could carry of his Pulse Rifle and found two combine balls he then took a quick glace at his HUD and saw that his health and energy were in perfect condition. AO8 felt a lurch as the dropship stoped abruptly.

"Well...here we go..."

The dropship container's door then opened up and AO8 jumped out of it he then looked around to get a mental map of his surrounding he then spoted a cave entrance about a fourth of a klick away he then walked to it. When he got to the entrance he thought it was just a normal dark, murky cave so he walked in and turned on his suits flashlight and looked around but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary he continued to walk forward into the cave but, he didn't noticed that in the shadows was a antlion.

* * *

So..hows that for a first chapter I hope its good enough to be understood and enjoy so just give me some feedback so I can know if you like it...oh and again no flames...lets be nice :) oh and I will try to make my chapter long then this one and I will try to update as soon as possible 


	2. I hate antlions

**The By-Product**

**Chapter 2:I hate antlions...**

AO8 had just taken a few steps into the cave when he saw a rock start to move and then other rocks started to move until he looked up and saw a rock falling towards him he then jumped to the left dodging the rock but his attention wasn't on the rattling rocks anymore and then he heard rock falling and making loud crashing noise coming from the cave entrance.

"Uh...oh..." AO8 murmured

AO8 looked back and saw that the entrance was blocked

"Son of a bitch!" AO8 spat out "I guess I'm going to have to find another way out of this damn cave..."

AO8 continued to walk forward and heard a antlion screech he looked in the direction of the sound and could have sworn he saw another person but he just sighed and said.

"I hate antlions even more now...they make me freaking hallucinate..."

AO8 continued to walk through the cave but for some reason he hadn't seen or heard anymore antlions but this made him happy since he wasn't in the mood to deal with antlions.

**_A half an hour later..._**

AO8 had met some antlions...even the poison ones but he dealt with them with perfect efficiency he continued through the antlion-infested cave until he got to a corridor that had a dim light at the end of it he was about to yell out "YES!" until he heard the ground start to rumble loudly...louder then normal.

"Crap...a horde...its been a while since I had to deal with one of those...but I'm not going to deal with them in this fuckin cave"

AO8 started to sprint down the corridor as fast as he could until he got to the end of it but, it wasn't an exit. AO8 found himself at a make shift rebel base he saw 3 vortigaunts standing above a women and he saw 2 rebels desperately trying to fight off a antlion horde but he didn't have time to deal with then he then turned around and saw the antlion horde that chased him down the corridor.

"Bring it on...freaks..." AO8 said as he aim his rifle down the corridor

AO8 had been firing his pulse rifle and reloading for what seemed an hour but was just 5 minutes and it seemed that the horde was finally starting dim he then popped a ball into his pulse rifle and shoot it and luckily it kill the remaining antlions that were down the corridor he then looked to his left and saw one of the rebel was about to get killed by a antlion.

'Dammit...now I'm saving rebels...' AO8 thought as he killed the antlion that was about to kill the rebel

The rebel just looked at AO8 but turned there attention back to corridor that they were defending. AO8 then ran up to them and started to fire at the antlions down the corridor with the rebels although the rebels were his enemy he wasn't stupid the rebels could help him stem the antlion tide.

_**15 minutes later...**_

AO8 and the rebel had finally stop the horde he sighed and looked at them and saw that they aiming there guns at him

"W-what are you doing down here combine?!?" a rebel yelled at AO8.

"If I'd wanted to kill you I would've done it all ready...so chill out..." AO8 said calmly.

"Well what do you want?" the same rebel said as he calmed down.

"Just two things...one:A way out of the god-forsaken cave and two:A smg...and a lot of ammo for it" AO8 again said calmly as he was trying to not tense up the rebel.

The rebel although hesitant told AO8 another way out of the caves and gave him a smg with a lot of ammo for it and also their thanks and AO8 left the rebels to themselves

_**ANOTHER half hour later...**_

AO8 finally got to the exit that the rebels told him about he then ran towards it and saw light at the end and said out loud

"Finally...I out of here..." AO8 said with a smile on his face

_**CHAPTER 2 END**_


	3. Feeling Sorry

**The By-Product**

**Chapter 3:Feeling sorry**

AO8 finally exited the cave he then sighed .

"Finally...I out of there..." AO8 said with a annoyed tone.

AO8 looked around and saw that a there was a house nearby it looked like it was taken cared of and lived in.

"Wait...nobody could live in a house and not in one of the city's... especially not here in White Forest...I better check it out...heh it looks like they have a car..." AO8 said as he looked at the house

AO8 then walked to the house and was about to open the door when he heard a scream and then a thud he then kicked the door off its hinges and looked inside and saw a zombie standing over three corpses one women, one man, and one...baby. When AO8 saw the corpse of the baby anger and hatred suddenly rushed all over his body he then tackled the zombie and then using his augmented strength he the literally riped the headcrab off the zombies head he then got up and calmed down and sighed.

"Damn..." that was all AO8 could say or even think to say.

AO8 then sighed and looked at the baby.

"Damnit...you didn't even get to live your life...hell...I think its better this way...for you to be died...so you don't have to live in this bullshit world we call Earth" AO8 said as grief and sadness overcame him and only one tear came down his cheek.

AO8 walked out side in got into the car and started he then drove off.

'_Why do I feel sadness for those people...why has all of this happened...I don't even remember how all of this happened or how it even freaking started. Sometimes I wonder if I;m on the right side...yeah I am on the right side...I think..._' AO8 thought as he drove off to anywhere and hoped that he would run into Gordon Freeman and kill him and get this mission over with.

Just a note for everybody, AO8 looked identical to a Combine Elite its only that his armor is colored black and red showing that he is for more stronger then a normal Combine Elite.

PS:If you guys want to come up with the next place fro AO8 to run into I would be glad to take in your insights but if you don't really care oh well the story must go on :)


	4. Rebels and Bunkers

**The By-Product**

**Chapter 4:Rebels and Bunkers**

As AO8 drove down a dirt road he hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary but, in the distance he could see a bunker.

"Great...more rebels...just my luck" AO8 said with a sigh.

As AO8 neared the bunker he stopped and got out of the car and started to walk towards the bunker with his shotgun at the ready.

**INSIDE BUNKER**

"Sir, I'm picking up something on the radar...it might be the combine" a rebel said to another rebel who had a old army general uniform on.

"Switch to camera view..." the rebel commander said.

The rebel then presses a button and then a screen switch views and shows AO8 walking around the base with a shotgun.

"Sir...I have never seen that kind of combine before...have you?"

"Get everybody suited up and ready fight."

"Yes sir."

**BACK TO AO8**

AO8 continued to look around until he found the entrance he then walked to it and when he stopped walking the way he came in closed and the lights shut off.

"Not good..." AO8 said as he braced himself

The entrance then opened only to show 12 rebels with shotguns aimed at him.

"Combine...your coming with us...cooperate and we won't kill you...now drop your weapons and kick then over here."

AO8 grunted and then sighed.

'Great...just great...' AO8 thought as he dropped his weapons and kicked them to the rebels feet.

The rebels then picked up his weapons and motioned for him to follow but, then a female rebel shot a death glare that said "**Try anything and I'll kill you.**"

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

While AO8 silently followed the rebels he saw civilians and he even saw a child or two but as they walked he heard a woman crying.

"H-how could w-we just leave them there with t-those monsters...WHY!" the woman screamed.

AO8 froze when he heard what the woman said and he then remembered he died people in the abandoned house he.

"HEY!" AO8 yelled to the crying women

"W-what do you want..." the said with a shutter.

"Those three are died...I...I was to late to save the baby...I wasn't fast enough...I'm sorry..." AO8 said as he stared at his feet but, when everybody in the vicinity of him heard what he said they stared him with a surprised look on their face.

AO8 then turned away and continued to follow the rebels who had also looked at him with surprised look on their face and he felt as though that the rebels who he was following were starting wonder if he was hostile or not but, he shook of the feeling as continued to follow the rebels

After about 3 more minutes of following the rebel they finally got to the rebel bunker's command center and one of the rebels pushed him in and AO8 was about to say something to the rebel but he closed the door.

AO8 sat down on a chair and looked around and was amazed at how the rebels were able to get all of this old tech working but he forgot about it when the door opened and the rebel commander walked in.

"Why are you here?" the commander said coldly.

"Heh...wouldn't you like to know." AO8 said with a smirk.

"Don't get sma-..." the commander was cut off when a rebel ran in.

"S-sir we have a incoming zombie horde!" the rebel said as he caught his breathe

"Where are they coming from?" the commander said coolly

"We don't know sir."

The commander glared at AO8 and then ran out and locked the door behind him.

"Finally...I can get out of here..." AO8 said as he stood up.

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Friend or Foe

**The By-Product**

**Chapter 5:Friend or Foe**

AO8 looked around the room for another exit until his eyes fell upon a vent that was on a wall.

"It's about time I get some good luck..." AO8 said as he pulled the grating of the vent off and climbed in.

AO8 crawled through the ventilation system until he heard a girl scream from below he then looked down through a grate and child crying above a female rebel who was badly wounded he then heard a zombie's moan and thats when something clicked in his mind.

It was his choice, he could either save those two or let them die. Within AO8's mind there was battle between the combine part of him and the human part of him that had seemed to have grown throughout this whole mission. AO8's mind felt like it was spinning around until a image of a family flashed in his mind and suddenly he punched through the grate and fell through only to land on his feet right in front of the zombie. The zombie swung its left arm at AO8 but, AO8 caught the arm before it hit him and he punch the zombie in the chest he then lunged at the zombie and forcibly ripped the headcrab off the zombie. AO8 then quickly smashed it into a wall and dropped it's limp dead body to the ground.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked AO8 with tears still running down her face.

'I guess they didn't tell this girl about the combine...' AO8 thought

"I'm a...friend." AO8 said calmly

AO8 then picked up the rebel who had just passed out he then motioned for the girl to follow him and they exited the room.

AO8 and the girl ran down a hallway until they got to a locked door AO8 then kicked the hard enough for anybody in the room could hear him.

"Jesus Christ, theres to no way we can kill all of them!" a rebel yelled.

"Wait there's someone at the door!" another rebel yelled.

The first rebel that spoke opened the door only to cringe when he saw AO8 but when he saw the little girl he narrowed he eyes and stared at AO8. AO8 stared back at him through his visor but then heard a fast zombie behind him he then gently place the woman he was carrying on the ground he then stepped in front of the girl and saw the zombie and then he saw it leap at him and as if it were on cue AO8 caught the zombie but felt pain as it slashed at him with its claws he then smashed it's body into the ground and ripped the head headcrab he then turned to the rebel and took his smg and walked passed him. All of the rebels that were beginning to get overwhelmed by the zombie saw AO8 and some of them aimed there guns at him while others continued to shoot at the zombies. AO8 ignored the rebels about to shoot him and turned to the left and quickly took in his surrounding and saw that he was in a big boxed room that had tables turned over and it seemed that this room was a sort-of cafeteria. AO8 soon forgot about it when another fast zombie started to ran at a rebel that was about to fire at him AO8 kill the zombie with his smg.

"Hey, pay attention to the damn zombies!" AO8 yelled at the rebel he just saved.

_**30 minutes later...**_

AO8 and the rebels finally killed off all of the zombies...all 200 hundred of them. The rebels took all of his weapons again and made him follow them at gun point again but this time all of the rebels hadn't given him any of the "Try anything and I'll kill you" look which surprised him.

"So why did you help us?" a rebel who was 'escorting' AO8 blurted out all of the sudden.

"Yeah I mean your one of those Assassins...hell you guys are the best transhuman soldiers they've got." another rebel said

"I'll tell you why he did it, it's because he wants to get on our side so he can then betray us!" a paranoid rebel exclaimed.

"Aww...shut up Felix your too paranoid..." a female rebel said in a annoyed tone.

AO8 just stared at them and started to walk in the direction of the com center. When they all got there the commander was there waiting for them.

**Chapter 5:End**

AO8:Well would you look at that...Olinas made his first cliff hanger...even though it is a sucky one but still its a cliff hanger.

Olinas:Whatever...I guess you don't want a girl friend.

AO8:What...what did you say?!

Olinas:Nothing...nothing...


	6. Gordon and Alyx vs Hunters and AO8

**The By-Product**

**Chapter 6:Gordon and Alyx vs. a pack of Hunters and AO8**

AO8 was now driving down a dirt road and started to recall what the rebel commander said.

''For helping us kill the zombies we will return your weapons and let you leave but...if you come back...we will kill you...do you understand?''

AO8 understood perfectly. AO8 kept himself alert as he drove down the dirt road just incase the unexpected happened

"Why...why did I save those rebels...why did I feel sorrow for that dead baby...why...why did that image of a family pop in my head...I just want to kill this Freeman guy and get this over with besides, I'm dead meat if I can't kill him. Wait a sec...why are there kids and babies...oh yeah...AO2 hit the suppression field generator with a dark energy ball..." AO8 said in a tired voice.

AO8 then heard some hunters.

"Huh...hunters...sounds like a pack...I had better find out what the problem is." AO8 said as he listened to the hunters

AO8 saw smg, and pistol fire he then stopped the car and stepped out and pulled his pulse rifle from the backseat and charged toward the radio tower but stopped in his tracks when he saw a man in an orange suit of armor and a woman who had a black mesa t-shirt under a brown jacket, some jeans, and an old pair of shoes on.

'Finally my luck is changing!' AO8 thought as he began firing at Gordon.

**3 minutes later...**

AO8 was now taking cover behind the car and sighed when he heard the last hunter die. AO8 quickly dodge rolled out of his cover and started firing at the two rebel heroes and managed to hit Alyx in the shoulder but he then managed dodge a crowbar that was thrown at him by an angered Gordon Freeman he then aimed Gordon and began to fire again.

AO8 only had 2 clips for his smg, a grenade for the smg, and a normal grenade, AO8 peered over his cover and saw Gordon peering out of his own cover he then glanced over to Alyx who quick fired a shot at him.

"I better take care of Freeman first before a deal with her." AO8 said in a whisper.

AO8 jumped out of his cover and fired a smg grenade but gulped when he heard Gordon shoot one at him.

The grenades hit both Gordon and AO8 which sent them flying back. AO8 was feeling pain flow throughout his body and all he hoped was that the grenade killed Gordon.

AO8 looked through his visor and stared at the sky until he gave into the pain and passed out.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

AO8:Great...you let Gordon kick my ass...

Olinas:I had to, Gordon kicking your ass is crucial to the story.

AO8:You better get me a love interest later in the story.

Olinas:Yeah...about that...your love interest won't show up until the "The By-Product 2"

AO8:You know...sometimes I hate you guts.

Olinas:Whatever...besides you at least got a few good hits on Gordon and Alyx.

AO8:Man, I really am getting rusty...or lazy...or blind...or-

Olinas:I get it! God...alright my readers I must say that I'm sorry for the very late update but School has been bombarding me with all kinds of stuff like homework, te-

AO8:I thought you said that you graduated from collage.

Olinas:[sigh Alright everybody stay tuned for Chapter 7


End file.
